


wrong number

by circumstashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cake, Cutting, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Minor Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Trigonometry, WOO, aye, calum is a dick, calum you willy, i wrote this ages ago tbh, it's so cute, lol, maths - Freeform, srsly, text form, they text each other, um, who doesn't ship cake, yay, yeah - Freeform, yesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumstashton/pseuds/circumstashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum gets the wrong number and falls in love</p><p>or</p><p>calum and luke have fights over ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> cake who doesn't love cake?
> 
>  
> 
> written in text form btw

Calum: have you heard the new album by imagine dragons

Calum: ash answer me 

Calum: ashtonnnnnnn

Luke: who are you

Calum: you're not ashton?

Luke: No wrong number

Calum: oops sorry :/ 

Luke: yeah ive heard the new album

Calum: i bet my life?

Luke: yeah i like it

Calum: it’s good isn't it?

Luke: whats your name?

Calum: whats yours

Luke: I asked first 

Calum: i asked second

Luke: my names luke nice to meet you

Calum: hi luke my names calum 

Luke: hi calum

Luke: calum?

Luke: if you're not going to answer im going

Luke: …Calum???

Calum: sorry my battery died 

Luke: its fine :-)

Luke: How old are you?

Calum: Im 18

Luke: im 17 gosh you're so old 

Calum: um…

Luke: oh gosh calum i didn't mean that forgive me plessss

Calum: lmao your reaction ofc :)

Luke: yay can we be friends

Calum: sure 

Luke: hey cal 

Calum: what? 

Luke: whats your favourite animal

Calum: i dont really like animals

Luke: GASP

Calum: …

Luke: whAT

Calum: sorry :/

Luke: I LOVE PENGUINS OMG HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE ANIMALS

Calum: ujmvfsiv;avjvbfjvvfjvfvhfiuvhflvfhahvfalhvfklj

Luke: …indeed

 

Ω

 

Luke: Do you have Skype?

Luke: calum?

Luke: shit 

Calum: oh haha i didn't see this

Luke: i thought you were creeped out 

Calum: ofc not 

Luke: so do you have Skype?

Calum: no 

Luke: oh 

Ω

Calum: hey luke idk what you look like

Luke: SELFIE TImE

Calum: ok if you want

Luke: i have blond hair and blue eyes and a lip ring 

Calum: i have boring blackish brown hair and brown eyes :(

*new picture message*

Luke: theres me :-( 

Calum: you qt 

Luke: im not cute im masculine 

Calum: hm yeah…

*new picture message*

Luke: you r so cute omg

Calum: im not cute im masculine

Luke: :-)

Calum: stop it

Luke: I'm going to call you 

Calum: ok

*phone rings*

Luke: hiii

Calum: oh my god your accent is so hot

Luke: thanks I guess?

Calum: I wish i had a British accent

Luke: I’ve never really thought about it since everyone has British accents 

Calum: I want to live in Britain

Luke: I love your accent

Calum: My accent is boring

Luke: Wait I need to go get ready for school

Calum: Okay bye!

Luke: Bye!

*line has disconnected*

Ω

Luke: I dont know your surname…

Calum: Hood

Luke: mines Hemmings

Calum: hmm… Luke Hemmings

Luke: Calum Hood hmm…

Calum: 

 

Ω

Calum: hows your dick

Luke: hard

Calum: ****day!!! 

Luke: …

Luke: oops sorry

Calum: huehheehehe lmao you arent hard are you

Luke: no…

Calum: um

Luke: jkjkjk

Calum: I thought so 

Luke: lol sorry

Calum: so how was your day

Luke: fine 

Calum: elaborate 

Luke: i went to school and took my geography test

Calum: ew i hate geography

Luke: ik but my parents forced me to do it 

Calum: ouch 

Luke: so what are you taking for a level

Calum: i live in australia

Luke: oops sorry! i assumed you lived in england 

Calum: haha its fine

Luke: hey you know im going to australia in the winter holidays

Calum: really? we could meet up 

Luke: I’ll have to ask my mum and dad though 

Calum: lmao mum 

Luke: what 

Calum: nothing

Ω

Luke: Hey babe

Calum: …

Luke: lmao that was my friend

Calum: ouch i thought you liked me :(

Luke: I do like you

Calum: jk lol your reaction

Luke: you too cute

Calum: you qt

Calum: Hey luke

Luke: yeah

Calum: do you like one direction

Luke: haha no

Calum: reaally

Luke: ok maybe they are cool

Ω

Luke: hey cal

Calum: hey lukey 

Luke: im feeling sad rn 

Calum: awh why?

Luke: my boyfriend just broke up with me 

Calum: um

Luke: calum

Luke: CALuM

Luke: shitshitshit

Luke: calum

Luke: bye.

Ω

Luke: calummmmm

Luke: I know you've read these

Luke: calum answer me

Luke: calllll

Luke: …

Ω

Calum: you're gay?

Luke: bisexual yeah

Calum: ok cool 

Luke: wait you ignore me for two weeks and you

Calum: oh yeah sorry about that

Luke: i hate you

Calum: lmao i love you too

Luke: his name is michael and he slept with another guy

Calum: you can do so much better lukey

Luke: aw thanks cal

Calum: are you still coming to Australia

Luke: yes omg im looking forward to it 

Calum: ye then you can meet my boyfriend

Luke: um 

Calum: oops that was a pretty horrible move i did 

Calum: sorry luke

Calum: LUkkkeeeeee

Calum: LUKKEEEE IM SORRY

Ω

Calum: luke im sorry please dont be mad

Calum: :-(

Calum: look i even did the face lie yours 

Luke: B-)

Calum: Luke you suck

Luke: no i lick

Calum: ok…

Luke: hey do you like P!ATD

Calum: yes omg whats your favourite song

Luke: idk all of them 

Calum: ik they all are amazing 

Luke: i like The Ballad of Mona Lisa quite a lot

Calum: I like This Is Gospel or Miss Jackson

Luke: whats your fave song ever

Calum: Everybody Talks by neon trees

Luke: ive never heard of neon trees are they good

Calum: yesssss omg whats your favourite song

Luke: heart out by the 1975

Calum: that is a good song

Ω

Luke: do you ship larry

Calum: yessssss

Luke: they are my otp 

Calum: really? 

Luke: yeah

Calum: i have like 5 otps

Luke: whowhowho

Calum: calm yo tits

Luke: they are calm!

Calum: you dont have any

Luke: i have moobs

Calum: um

Luke: what are your otps 

Calum: Johnlock bc fab af

Luke: yes omg i love sherlock 

Calum: yes and destiel 

Luke: from supernatural

Calum: no from mars

Calum: ofc from supernatural

Luke: no i ship wincest

Calum: um no 

Luke: um yes

Calum: larry ofc

Luke: yessssss

Calum: and coliver

Luke: wheres that from

Calum: its from htgawm 

Luke:…

Calum: how to get away with murder

Luke: sounds interesting 

Calum: it is

Luke: whats it about 

Calum: law

Luke: oh

Calum: its very interesting 

Luke: bye

Calum: dont leave me

Luke: i need to go sleep 

Calum: oh

Calum: Goodnight Luke

Luke: :-)

Ω

Luke: im coming to Australia

Calum: i know 

Luke: !!!!

Calum: whens your plane 

Luke: 10 o clock 

Calum: im looking forward to it

Luke: and so that i can prove you're not a paedophile 

Calum: **pedophile

Luke: ***paedophile

Calum: never mind

Luke: i win!

Calum: No you dont

Luke: yes i do

Calum: watever

Luke: *whatever

Calum: bye

Ω

Luke: you are so amazingly hot be my boyfriend

Calum: I’m pretty sure this isn’t Luke

Luke: Nope it’s his brother Jack

Calum: ok 

Luke: Who are you?

Calum: im a porn star

Luke: ew Luke’s disgusting

Calum: im just joking gosh

Luke: oh for a minute i thought you were serious

Calum: yeah 

Luke: well Luke always talks about youuuuvfbjfaelenakdvlfajfla

Calum: Are you ok there jack?

Luke: sorry about my little brother

Calum: aw you talk about me?

Luke: no ofc not

Calum: :-(

Luke: i mean yes 

Calum: lmao 

Luke: B-(

Calum: B-)

Luke: stop stealing my smileys

Calum: sorry :-/

Luke: nono

Ω

Calum: B-)

Calum: in yo face

Luke: B-(

Luke: dammit i need new smileys

 

Ω

Luke: hey calum im at the airport 

Calum: where are you which gate

Luke: 4

Calum: I can see you

Luke: I can see you too

Luke: you're hot

Calum: you're hot too

Ω

Calum: are you with ashton bc i cant find him

Luke: no

Calum: shit ive lost him

Luke: oh wait i see him

Calum: yay thanks where are you

Luke: next to the ice rink

Calum: thanks

Luke: no problem

Ω

Calum: are you ok lukey

Calum: im sorry for ditching you

Calum: luke?

Luke: really calum? you started making out with ashton and then just left me 

Calum: where are you rn

Luke: petrol station

Calum: luKE

Luke: what do you wa

Calum: LUKE

Calum: LUKE

Calum: LUKE ANSWER ME 

Calum: LUKE 

Calum: LUKE

Calum: OMG LUKE

Calum: LUKEY

Calum: LUKE SRSLY

Calum: WHATS WRONG

Calum: OH SHIT

Calum: IM COMING  

Calum: IM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE ARE YOU OKAY



Luke: oops sorry

Calum: not funny the police were really angry

Luke: at least i got skittles

Calum: give me some

Luke: you're at the police station

Calum: ive just been let out

Luke: oops :-/

Calum: i am coming to get you

Luke: id better go hide 

Calum: you'd better



Luke: hey calum what do you want for breakfast 

Calum: food

Luke: not funny



Luke: calum

Luke: where are you ashton’s been asking 

Luke: you didn't show up for your date

Luke: I’ll just tell ashton you're sick yeah



Luke: come out

Luke: COme OUT OF THE FUCKING TOILET WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Luke: you better not be cutting

Luke: calum

Luke:CAluNMMMMM

Luke: nononononono

Luke: Im calling ashton

Luke: CALUM ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE

Luke: CALUM

Luke: ARE YOU CUTTINg

Calum: go away

Luke: Im going to break down the wall

Luke: I’ll help you

Luke: let me in

Luke: please

†

Luke: Calum?

Luke: are you still in hospital 

Luke: im sorry 

Calum: you bitch

Calum: dont talk to me 

 

*Calum has blocked you*

†

Luke: its been 5 months and you havent talked to me

Luke: i got back together with michael. i hope you're ok with ashton 

Luke: i never really said this but i was insanely jealous of ashton

Luke: can i call you

Luke: who am i kidding you arent even getting these texts

Luke: i wish i didn't force you to go to hospital 

Luke: im sorry for scaring you

Luke: im sorry for everything ive done

Luke: im sorry

†

Luke: michael cheated on me again

Luke: but im not surprised 

Luke: are you getting all these texts 

Luke: calum?

Luke: im sorry for everything please talk to me

Luke: goodnight Calum

†

Luke: have you gotten into a university

Luke: i just got my AS results back

Luke: i got all As 

Luke: im applying to Cambridge which is my main choice

Luke: im not happy 

Luke: where are you

Luke: calum

Luke: i miss you

Luke: i 

†

Luke: i listened to neon trees

Luke: they're really good 

Luke: its the summer holidays over here in britain

Luke: are you on break

Luke: goodnight calum

†

Luke: Ive got a new boyfriend

Luke: hes called Zayn 

Luke: I made some friends. are you proud

Luke: course you're not proud

Luke: why didn't you leave me sooner

Luke: im pathetic

Luke: how was i supposed to compete with ashton for your attention

Luke: goodnight calum

†

Luke: and zayn broke up with me

Luke: i wonder if god will forgive me for what ive done to you

Luke: im sorry for making you put up with me

Luke: im sorry for being selfish

Luke: im sorry im sorry im sorry

Luke: goodnight calum

†

Luke: ive just read all these texts and i sound so pathetic

Luke: i hate myself

Luke: no i dont

Luke: so how are you calum

Luke: i hope you're feeling ok

Luke: i absolutely hate myself so much

Luke: im sorry im sorry im sorry 

Luke: goodnight calum

†

Luke: how are things with ashton

Luke: i hate myself so much 

Luke: goodnight calum

†

Luke: this is sort of my salvation

Luke: ik im pathetic 

Luke: i text a boy who i used to have a crush on 

Luke: even though hes blocked me because im just. that. pathetic.

Luke: pathetic 

Luke: pathetic

Luke: you're right im a bitch

Luke: im a fucking whiny bitch 

Luke: great now im crying

Luke: i havent cried in 5 years

Luke: goodnight calum

∑

Calum: goodnight, Luke

*Calum has deleted this message*

∑

Calum: im sorry

*calum has deleted this message*

†

Luke: its been a year since we texted and im still pining for you

Luke: huh 

Luke: pathetic

 

Luke: goodnight calum

∑

Calum: happy birthday Luke

*Calum has deleted this message*

†

Luke: i hate you

Luke: no i dont

Luke: i got into Cambridge

Luke: well i got a conditional offer so if i do well in my A2s i can go

Luke: goodnight calum

†

Luke: i stumbled across your facebook 

Luke: you havent been on it for a year

Luke: it was my birthday last week 

Luke: nobody remembered

Luke: where are you

Luke: goodnight calum

∑

Calum: im right beside you

*Calum has deleted this message*

†

Luke: please please please please

Luke: help please

Luke: i cant breathe

Luke: please calum please

Luke: help me

Luke: hebp me lep rrem

∑

Calum: im right here beside you

Calum: im going to help you

*Calum has deleted these messages*

†

Luke: apparently i was on the street and the first i texted was you even though you're in australia

Luke: how needy

Luke: someone then called the ambulance

Luke: panic attacks they said

Luke: im a pathetic excuse for a human

Luke: how did i think i even had a chance with you 

Luke: goodnight calum

∑

Calum: you've always had a chance with me

Calum: i love you

Calum: nononono

*Calum has deleted these messages*

 

† 

Luke: have you still blocked me

Luke: you've probably forgotten me

Luke: who would remember me anyway

Luke: goodnight calum

†

Luke: I feel pathetic 

Luke: i think this is goodbye

Luke: goodnight, calum

Luke: since this is good bye i think who cares?

Luke: I love you

Luke: so much 

Luke: Goodbye Calum

∑

Calum: nOnnononononono

Calum: Luke no nonononono

Calum: Luke i love you

*messages failed to send*

*Calum has deleted these messages*

 

†

Luke: im too pathetic 

Luke: i really hate myself rn

Luke: you are my salvation 

Luke: i sound pathetic wow pathetic pathetic pathetic 

Luke: i cant leave you

Luke: goodnight, calum

†

Luke: wow ok im going to cambridge

Luke: im happy, i guess

Luke: i have to ask myself though, why arent my feelings for you dying down 

Luke: its been nearly 2 years

Luke: wow

Luke: gosh i bet you're happy with Ashton or some other fancy dipshit

Luke: goodnight, calum

∑

Calum: see you there

*Calum has deleted this message*

†

Luke: one week till university wow

Luke: you're already one year into university 

Luke: im actually looking forward to something 

Luke: goodnight calum

Calum: goodnight Luke

†

Luke: Calum?

Luke: caLUM

Luke: nononononO

Calum: see you tomorrow

Luke: whAT

†

Luke: calum

Luke: CALUM

Luke: i love you

Calum: i love you too

†

Luke: wait do you go to cambridge

Luke: i can see you

Luke: you look cute

Calum: im not cute im masculine

Luke: :-)

Ω

*in which Calum hugs Luke and so they are finally reunited*

Ω

Luke may have been seeking happiness, and he had found that in his newly acquainted boyfriend, Calum, but on the way, he found something more important, salvation.

Calum hadn't left Luke at all, Calum was always there, but he couldn't bring himself to answer.


End file.
